deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Weew1213/John Nada vs Ash Williams "Bubblegum and Boomsticks"
This battle is in honor of a man who was near to millions of people's hearts, maybe not to yours but, to mine. This battle is in honor of "Rowdy" Roddy Piper; Piper was one of the greatest trash talkers and bad guy ever to grace a ring or ever to be seen but, that is my opinion and many other opinions. He was so natural on the mic, he will be missed. : Now onto the intro of this battle, this is a battle between two protagonists in the 80's who have made their niche in pop culture forever, but, there can only be one! There can. Only. Be. ''ONE! LET THEM FIGHT!'' Ash Williams Ash Williams is a normal man who worked at the fictional S-Mart until he and his friends find this book called the "Naturon Demonto" which can awake evil spirits, which, they then possessed all of Ash's friends and they started to kill one another. This all stopped when he threw the Necronomicon in the fire. After that he is carried by a spirit and thrown into multiple objects including a windshield. He was then given a golden oppurtunity to run away from these evil spirits and he takes it. With the spirits close behind, he enters the same cabin that he found the Necronomicon. He then meets a family of three and gets his famous chainsaw in place of his right hand. He is then sucked into a vortex where he is sent 1300 and the locals call him the "Hero from the Sky" where they blieve he will destroy the Deadites and that he does. Ash Weapon Showcase= I showcase all of Ash William's weapons. |-| Ash's Chainsaw= This chainsaw is on Ash's right hand and is very versatile when Ash uses it. |-| The Boomstick= This is a sawed-off double barrel shotgun that Ash loves to use. |-| Winchester Model 1892= The Winchester Rifle was a series of lever-action rifles that were one of the first firearms to be repeating rifles, they are also commonly known as "The Gun That Won The West". |-| Mechanical Arm= The Gauntlet first appeared in Army Of Darkness, and was made by Ash to replace his right hand. It was once a piece of armor, and Ash with help from the Blacksmith, added gears, wires and such from Ash's Oldsmobile. It is very powerful, as seen in Army Of Darkness, when it is used to crush an Iron Goblet. |-| Broadsword= = The medieval European Sword, sometimes referred to as a broadsword, longsword, arming sword etc, is characterized by a straight double-edged blade typically with a triangular point, a crossguard, and a pommel on the end of the hilt. The sword was developed from the ancient Roman spatha. |-| Spear= This spear was used by Ash in Army of Darkness and Evil Dead II: Dead by Dawn. |-| Dynamite= Dynamite was invented by Alfred Nobel. It is made of three main things: Nitroglycerin; sand, sawdust or other absorbent materials to make the Nitro stable; and the fuse, which is set off to blow it up. |-| Axe= The double handed axe is a mid range weapon and polearm. It's commonly used by the Germanic tribesmen and can puncture armour. Its disadvantages are; it's slow to swing and almost useless in close range. Chainsaw-hand.jpg 500px-Boomstick6.jpg A gauntlet.jpg 400px-WinchesterModel1892.jpg Viking broadsword.jpg Istockphoto 1166749-dynamite-stick-isolated.jpg Axe.jpg ''Powers and Abilities *He has an odd way of thinking: ''He is stated to "be a slow thinker and fast thinker" from the actor who plays him, Bruce Campbell. *''Excellent Ingenuity: ''Can create weapons on the fly if it requires him to. For example, the Mechanical Gauntlet was made from a metal gauntlet which could crush Iron. *''Super-strength: ''With the Mechanical Gauntlet attached, he has a super grip which he ripped off a screen door from its hinges and once possessed he was able to throw a human at least ten feet. *''Weapon Prowess: ''This is only with weapons, he use a variety of weapons in a variety of situations. *''Hand-to-hand combat: ''He knows some to a degree. ''John Nada ' ''John Nada' is a lone wanderer in the 1988 cult classic, They Live; who gets a pair of glasses in which he finds out about a ruling class of aliens in disguise and manipulating people to spend money, breed, and accept the status quo with subliminal messages in the media. He goes on shooting spree killing multiple of the aliens which look like they have grey skulls and bulging eyes. He then, joins a resistance (if you can call it that), but is then followed by the police and there, the resistance is destroyed. He and his friend, Frank travel through a portal to the Alien home base on earth and there they destroy the signal that is keeping the aliens in disguise but, when he destroys the signal he is fatally wounded and dies. John Nada's weapon showcase= I showcase all of Nada's weapons. |-| Colt Python= The Colt Python is a .357 Magnum caliber revolver formerly manufactured by Colt. |-| Desert Eagle= The IMI Desert Eagle is a handgun famous for firing a .50 caliber bullet, known for its stopping power. Although the Desert Eagle can deliver severe damage, it is inaccurate as heavy recoil will force the user to reacquire the target and because it is meant to be used at a close range, this inaccuracy is only increased at a distance. |-| Ithaca 37= The Ithaca 37 is a pump-action shotgun made in large numbers for the civilian, military, and police markets. It utilizes a novel combination ejection/loading port on the bottom of the gun which leaves the sides closed to the elements. In addition, the outline of the gun is clean. Finally, since shells load and eject from the bottom, operation of the gun is equally convenient for both right and left hand shooters. This makes the gun popular with left-handed shooters. The Smith & Wesson (S & W) Model 28, also known as the Highway Patrolman, is an N-frame revolver chambered for the .357 Magnum cartridge, in production from 1954 to 1986. It is a budget version of the S&W Model 27.Smith & Weston Model 28= The Smith & Wesson (S & W) Model 28, also known as the Highway Patrolman, is an N-frame revolver chambered for the .357 Magnum cartridge, in production from 1954 to 1986. It is a budget version of the S&W Model 27. |-| HK94 Conversion= These HK94A3 conversions appear to have its usually 16" barrels cut down (typically done to make it resemble the MP5). The weapons also have long barrel shrouds fitted with vertical foregrips. The unusually large muzzle flash emitted through these barrel shrouds are the result of the shorter barrel of this HK94 conversion. Nada acquires his from the table of guns at the safe house and the foregrip on it is positioned horizontally at the 9 o’clock position instead of the typical vertical 6 o'clock position. |-| M16= Since the original M16 is the first pattern AR-15 select fire rifle that was adopted in 1964 by the U.S. Air Force in Vietnam (and also given to the ARVN) all appearances of the slab side M16 in movies and television shows would be either the Class III Colt M16 or the commercially available Colt AR-15 SP1 rifle. After being phased out from active duty, the military owned weapons were issued to National guard units (and later bequeathed to Federal and local law enforcement agencies). Movie Armorers could acquire Law Enforcement Sales models of the M16, as Class III transferable weapons or built as Class III manufacturers. However, an easier way was for commercially sold semiautomatic Colt AR-15 SP1 rifles to be converted to full auto fire in the 1970s and 1980s and these were in movie armories for years. |-| Beretta Jetfire= The Beretta 950 Series of pistols was the Italian gun maker's entry into the ultra compact, small caliber pocket pistol for the latter half of the 20th century. The original Italian Beretta 950B was a .25 acp pistol, imported into the United States from 1952 until the passage of the "Gun Control Act of 1968". Beretta had to modify the design to comply with import restrictions and the new "American" model had an additional 'thumb safety' and was imported after 1968 as the Model 950BS ("S" for Safety, however one cannot escape the irony of naming a model redesigned to comply with a gun control law as the "BS" model). Any Beretta marked 950B Only was imported into the U.S. before 1968. Beretta also marketed a sister gun to the tiny 950 B/BS "Jetfire" called the Model 950B or 950BS "Minx" which had a longer barrel and was chambered for .22 short only. ''Powers and Abilities *Weapon Prowess: He can use any weapon to his advantage and extremely well too, as seen in the bank scene from ''They Live. *''Hand-to-hand combat: ''Has a very pro wrestling esque style. *''Abnormal Strength: ''Can knock out men and aliens with one, hard blow. *''Abnormal Durability: 'Getting smashed through trash cans and getting up like nothing, can have a broken arm and shake it off like nothing. ''X-Factor Explanations '' *Hand-to-Hand: Nada is a combat monster, he has that pro wrestling style which makes him unpredictable also providing the fact that he can knock somebody out with a pretty hard blow while, Ash has some knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. *Weapon Prowess: Nada is extremely skilled with every weapon he can get his hands on but, Ash can use a variety of weapons to a variety of situations, so this is tied up. *Experience: They both fight humans and some other-worldy opponent, this is an even fight. *Intelligence: Ash is more intelligent than Nada because of his excellent ingenuity and way of thinking, on the other hand, John is an Average Joe. Notes *This battle will take place in a bar. *The votes have to be 5+ sentences long or have edges to count as a vote. Votes that are not like that will not count. *Voting will end on the 25th of August or when the full battle is written and I want it to stop. R.I.P "Rowdy" Roddy Piper '' You will be missed. '''''The Battle of "Boomsticks and Bubblegum" John Nada is slumped down, asleep, on the edge of the elevator and it stops… He wakes up from the stopping of the elevator and slowly and tiredly gets up. He then, grabs all of his guns and pack and heads out the two doors and covers his eyes from the bright light emerging from the two doors and walks out. Once the light wears off, it reveals that he’s in New York. He looks around and smiles; he then, looks behind him not to see elevator doors but, an empty stree- oh, a car just whizzed by. He turns back around and notices a bar. “I guess, I’ll need a drink.” As he enters the bar, another man, looks like he went through a hallway full of blades and walked through it and then, ran through it. He watches as he sits down. John Nada orders a drink and so does the other man. “I’ll take a beer.” the man says, who calls himself Ash Williams. “I’ll take a whiskey.” Nada collaborates. They get their drinks and Nada taps Ash on the shoulder which, he gestures at the TV. “Hey, he looks like me and, he fights like me. What’s his name?” He asks the bartender. “He calls himself ‘Rowdy’ Roddy Piper.” the Bartender replies as he’s cleaning some mugs. “Thanks.” “Don’t mention it, pal.” “Well, to us then.” Ash says as raises his beer and Nada does the same. They take a drink and notice that both that the Aliens and some Deadites enter through each door on both ends of the bar. “Hey pal, the medieval convention that way.” The alien cop says pointing behind him. One Deadite sniffs him; “You’re not human… you’re something else. You’re not from here.” He pulls out his sword. “Sir, put the weapon down or we'll shoot you.” Meanwhile… “Don’t look at the bonies, they’re looking for me.” Ash whispers. “The cops are looking for me, they’re not really cops, they’re aliens.” “Like from Outer Space?” “Yeah, we’ll take ‘em out on three.” “I.” “2.” “3!” they both say as they jump up out of their seats. Ash grabs his axe and smashes it into one of the Deadites skulls. Nada takes out his S&W Model 28 and unloads on the officers. One of the officers that were still alive, calls for backup with his last dying breath. Ash pulls out the axe and launches it another Deadite sticking it against the wall. Ash barely dodges the sword slash by one of the Deadites and counters with punch to face with the mechanical hand. He hit ‘im so hard that he was knocked off his feet, he then smashes the Deadites head in, parts of the brain and skull fly everywhere, leaving his gauntlet covered in blood. “There’s going to be more coming, grab everything you have and I’m going to do the same.” Nada commands. “Groovy.” Ash quips. They both and get their weapons and bring them back to where they were talking to one another, which was behind a table. Ash then, picks up his broadsword and gets ready for the next wave of whoever opposes them. The new wave of Deadites enter the same way they came, from the back door. Ash looks at them and charges them with his sword, he clashes swords with one of the Deadites. Another Deadite tries to slash at him with his sword but it’s countered with Ash’s chainsaw holding back the blade, which he then turns on his chainsaw and throws it out of the way and starts to cut up the Deadite. There is blood spraying all over him and everywhere around him. He just tries to hold his own as best he can. He then, cuts off the head of a Deadite with his sword. Two Deadites attack at the same time and he tries to block both blades from the two Deadites. With one hard sword strike from a Deadite and Ash’s sword was knocked out of his hand. He then tries to block it again with his chainsaw but again, with another hard sword strike, the chainsaw is knocked out of blocking position and while trying to dodge it, he falls down. A Deadite walks up to and raise his sword but, before he can strike, he is shot by Nada. Ash looks over to see him wielding an M16. He then, sprays his weapon, killing multiple Deadites, Ash then, picks up his spear and drives it into multiple Deadites. A bullet whizzes by Nada's ear and turns around to fire back at the people who were firing at him. "Looks like the cops are back!" Nada yells to Ash. Ash picks up his Winchester. "Why don't they come get some, then?" Ash grins. They both unload on the officers taking as many shots as they can at them, Ash with his winchester and Nada with his M16. Nada uses his last few bullets before running out of ammo for the M16. He hides behind cover again. "You didn't bring more ammo for it?!" Ash cries out amist all of the gun fire. "Oh, and you brought an extra sword? No, didn't think so. But, I also brought this!" He takes out his HK94 Conversion and opens fire on them. He just sprays and prays, dropping multiple officers. Ash aiming with his winchester, hit any officer that he can see on his side, in the head. They both keep firing until all of the officers are down. “How many more do you think are coming?” Ash asks. “A whole sh*tload.” Nada chuckles. “More for me. How much do you got left?” “Half of the mag is gone. I have a crapload of pistols.” Nada shows his pistols in his pack. “Groovy.” More Deadites enter from the back and try to charge them but, fail to do so due to Nada using his HK94 until it runs out of ammo and Ash aiming his Winchester accurately and runs out of ammo as well. When Nada did run out of ammo for his HK, he threw his gun at one of the Deadites, then, he quickly and I mean, quickly, changed his gun to a Desert Eagle and besets a bullet barrage, killing as many he can before again running out of ammo, which, was just enough to get kill the wave of Deadites. Again, two cops barge in through the front doors and Nada kills one and purposely, shoots the pistol out of his hand, causing him to fall to ground, holding his hand. Ash runs over to him and raises his chainsaw but, for some reason he doesn’t cut him up, he just holds back. He keeps trying to strike but, something was holding him back. Just as he tries to strike him, the cop is shot in the head by Nada with his Colt Python. Right after that, two Deadites barge in and Nada immediately blasts one and fails to kill the other by knocking him off his feet, just before he finishes him off, he hears the medieval warrior chanting something. He also noticed little hand motions and he just pulled the trigger and fired at his head. He then, tries to pull the trigger again it makes a clicking sound. It’s empty, he drops the gun and turns around. “Stop those things from coming!” “How?” “You got any dynamite?” “Yeah.” “They must be coming from somewhere; he pauses “check the back door.” They both go and check the back door and in the middle of the street, they see a portal. Ash goes back inside and grabs the dynamite. He lights it and tosses it in there. They wait until the portal closes. They then, go back inside. “Why didn’t you kill that cop?!” Nada demands. “Why didn’t you kill Mr. Medieval over ther… oh, I know, they possessed you, they want you to kill me!” “No, that’s wrong, why didn’t you kill the cop?” “Something held me back.” “ ‘Something held me back.’ No, nothing held you back, you’re working with the aliens aren’t you?” Nada holds up his Ithaca 37. Ash holds up his “Boomstick” “This is my boomstick!” “That’s what you’re here to do, huh? Show me your ‘Boomstick’? I came here to kick a*s and chew bubblegum and I’m all out of bubblegum.” Nada replies. They both run to the side and fire their guns at each other missing and while they’re running, Nada shoots in front of Ash and it lands a hit. He falls down to the ground, holding his wound. Nada then, walks up to him and holds the gun barrel up to his head. He pumps the shotgun and pulls the trigger. He then, grabs his pack and walks out of the bar with the shotgun in his hand. He calls for a taxi and once, the taxi comes, he gets in and it drives away. Expert's Opinon Ash was an excellent fighter but, wasn't fast enough to think things through which, cost him this fight. Category:Blog posts